Idle Talk
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: What would happen if Kurama heard some girls gossiping about our beloved ferry girl having a crush on a boy? How would he confront her about his own feelings for her...the feelings he claims to not have. KB Oneshot!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N:** Well I haven't written a Yu Yu Hakusho story in a while, and it has basically the same plot as another story of mine but I switched the names. In this story Keiko, Ayame, Botan, and Kurama all go to the same school.

Idle Talk

"Did you hear?" a girl said sitting on the roof with her friends. Normally this wouldn't bother me at all I mean girls gossip all the time, especially on the roof…and I'm always on the roof. So I hear a lot of rumors, but I never pay them any mind, because they never concern me. But not today, today they definitely concerned me!

"The blue haired goddess is in love with a guy!" the girl squealed. A dropped my chopsticks my mouth a gape. But me being my aloof self I turned around, and through my better judgment called to them; "You mean Botan?" I said as calmly as I possible could.

The girl that was talking didn't seem to notice my tone and answered, "Yeah! I heard Keiko and that Ayame girl talking about it in class today," she smirked at me, "He's a pretty lucky guy eh Kurama?" I blinked and then shrugged climbing down the later.

I opened the roof door and walked downstairs to the classroom all of a sudden I didn't feel much like eating or talking. There was something I needed to do though; I entered our home room to find Keiko, Ayame, and Botan talking in a corner; where their desks were and eating lunch.

"Keiko," I called to the dark haired girl and all the girls turned to look at me. "I need to talk you," she looked at me expectantly, and then I realized, "Alone." She blinked and looked at the other two and they nodded and she got up and walked outside with me.

"What is it Kurama?" she asked in surprise…not that I blamed her in all the time that I had known her I never had anything to tell her. "I needed to ask you something important. Today a little while a go actually I heard these two girls talking about something," I paused. "And?" she said uninterested so far. So I decided to cut straight to the chase, "Who does Botan like?" I said in one breath.

Her jaw dropped and she stayed like that for a few seconds but she soon regained her composure. "You'll have to ask her Kurama…" she said softly walking away afterwards. I stood there for a little bit and sighed, stuffing my hands in my pocket.

**After School**

I saw Botan bid Keiko and Ayame goodbye and she biked for a little bit until I finally decided to stop her. "Botan!" I called after her, and she immediately stopped.

_**'Whoa…good reflexes…and hearing,'**_

"Yes Kurama?" she said, getting off her bike. "I wanted to tell you something," I said looking her straight in the eye. She blinked and for a second I thought she went red, but I mentally shook my head.

_**'I'm seeing things,'**_

"Whoever this guy is, that you're in love with that is. Tell him that if he wants to be your boyfriend he's got a fight on his hands!" You said, she was frozen her mouth a perfect 'o' "Well that's all really…" I said uncomfortably, "Bye Botan." I was about to walk of when she finally spoke up. "Kurama…wait," I turned around to look at her, "They guy I like is…"

_**'Brace yourself for the word perfect…or the guy you'll go to jail for killing…'**_

"You." She finished. "Say what?!" I said. She blinked, "You." Then she turned a very visible shade of red. Oh the awkward silence! "Um so Botan," I said my voice very unsure, "Would you like to go out with me?" She blinked going into her trance-like state again.

But this time it took her less time to snap out of it "YES!" she screamed in my face. I laughed slightly, "So I'll pick you up at seven on Friday." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheeks and it was my turn to leave my jaw hanging. Because she got on her bike and rode away. Leaving me there to gawk…

**Fin**

**A/N:** Well that's all! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
